Innocent
by ika.zordick
Summary: Belum tentu yang menurutmu pahlawan adalah yang mencintaimu. Mungkin, dia yang menyuruhmu mengupas singkong adalah yang terbaik. KrisKai, TaoHun, KrisTao, KaiLay, ChanHun, banyak dah nih pair


Innocent

Cast: Zhang Yi Xing (Lay), Kim Jong In (Kai), Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Summary: Belum tentu yang menurutmu pahlawan adalah yang mencintaimu. Mungkin, dia yang menyuruhmu mengupas singkong adalah yang terbaik.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Masih mencintai Kim Kibum sepenuh hati. FF ini milik ika zordick sementara segalanya milik Tuhan.

Warning: Typos, BL, OOC, Abal Fict, Crack, Don't Like Don't read.

%ika. Zordick%

"_Gege"_ sebuah panggilan manis terdengar.

"NOOO!" pekikan yang lain menginterupsi.

Berdehem—demi menghilangkan kegugupan dan menstabilkan suaranya. "_Gege~" _lebih memanjakan suaranya demi terlihat lebih err—manis mungkin.

"Perfect" ungkap seorang yang lain yang duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi melafalkan panggilan kakak laki-laki dalam bahasa China tersebut. Mukanya sengaja ia pasang serius, meski sebenarnya sedang menahan kikik geli dalam hatinya.

"_Gege~"_ sekali lagi JongIn—Kai—salah satu personil Exo itu mengulang panggilan manjanya. Hingga—"_Damn!_" pekiknya kemudian dengan suara gantlenya layaknya biasanya. Dengan sangat tak berprikemanusiaan ia menimpukkan kamus bahasa Korea – Chinanya ke kepala rekan sekaligus sahabatnya yang memiliki warna kulit yang begitu kontras dengan kulitnya.

Oh Sehun—rekan Kai yang kini terkikik geli mulai tampak bersemangat berguling di ruang tengah dorm mereka sambil memegangi perutnya. "Tidak cocok sama sekali!" pekik Sehun di tengah tawanya yang kemudian meledak saat melihat Kai memajukan bibirnya tak suka. Sebenarnya sang lelaki berkulit Tan itu hanya ingin menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Master Sehun! Aku pergi!" sedikit menendang meja di hadapannya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan sang sahabat yang hanya bisa mengejek kesempurnaannya sebagai seorang lelaki _manly _nan tampan.

Manly...

Manly...

Manly...

ARGGHHHH!

Pekikan frustasi itu pun terdengar dan menghilanglah tawa Sehun yang menggelegar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya polos saat Kai menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Tontonan yang menarik—karena Sehun sudah cukup lama tak melihat adegan-adegan seru seperti film film unik bertemakan rumah sakit jiwa.

Baiklah sepertinya Sehun mempunya ide gila untuk menyuruh salah satu fans mereka membuatkannya Fanfiction percintaan dramatisir (?) dengan Kai sebagai tokoh utamanya yang gila dan jatuh cinta dengan seorang dokter psikiater yang bekerja untuknya kemudian mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

WOW...

AMAZING...

"Berhentilah berpikiran bodoh Albino!" seru Kai menepuk kepala Sehun yang sepertinya sudah mulai berfantasi gila mengenai dirinya. "YAKK... Kkamjong apa yang kau lakukan padaku" dan perkelahian kedua magnae di EXO tersebut tak dapat terelakkan.

"Seseorang hentikan mereka" Suho menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa kedua mahluk berbeda alam itu tidak pernah akur dan memberikan ketenangan sedikit saja? Apakah mereka tidak pernah merasa lelah sedikit saja seperti yang lain. "Orang muda memang berbeda" celutuk Tao yang sepertinya mengetahui jalan pikiran sang pemimpin—bermaksud menyindir beberapa yang tua.

Dan biarkanlah Suho mengumpat dalam hatinya. "DiO, Luhan... ku serahkan adik-adik tercinta kalian itu" ujar Suho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kamar. Demi apapun dia terlalu lelah. Sangat lelah karena mengurusi ke sepuluh anaknya tanpa kepedulian dari sang istri yang terkesan absurd. Yah... kau tahu jelas maksud sang penulis yang menunjuk bahwa Do Kyungsoo sepertinya tak menghayati perannya sebagai ibu melainkan penyayang anak Suho.

"KEMBALI KE KAMAR KALIAN!" dan teriakan kedua vocal Exo tersebut menggemparkan Dorm. Membuat Kai dan Sehun mengurucutkan bibir mereka bersamaan dan menatap memelas pada kedua pemuda cantik yang melotot menatap mereka. "Bolehkah kami tidur bersama?" Kai terlihat memelas—tentu saja ia sedang mengharapkan pengajaran yang lebih dari seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun membelalak sedikit tapi kemudian ia mengerti bahwa sang sahabat membutuhkan dirinya. "Boleh ya hyung~"

Tao memutar bola matanya bosan. "Seperti bayi" ayolah... bisakah seseorang menyumpal mulut sang panda yang sepertinya selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang OOC untuk sosoknya yang katanya—paling imut—kenyataannya paling sangar diantara semua member Exo? "Sini kau panda! Biar ku hajar kau" dan si tempramental—Kai memekikkan impiannya selama ini.

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka sekamar" Kris memutar bola matanya bosan—yah dia muak dengan sesuatu. "Ayo panda, kau bersamaku saja"

Berakhirlah Kai memasuki kamarnya sambil menyeret Sehun dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. BLAAAMMM... terdengarlah suara pintu dibanting—meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya menepuk bahu sahabat yang kini menenggalamkan wajahnya di dekapan Sehun.

%ika. Zordick%

Chanyeol memamerkan senyuman "gigi pepsodentnya" di pagi yang cerah tersebut. Ia sibuk mempelototi TV dan menunggu salah satu film kartun paforitnya nya di siarkan. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, senyum yang tersungging dan kedua tangan yang saling bercengkraman. Hingga—

"HOOOOOO"

Suara sebuah figura kapten bajak laut berteriak. "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" teriak Chanyeol semangat menirukan suara TV membuat siapa yang percaya apa yang sedang di lakukan salah satu tiang di EXO itu. "Kai Sehun! Filmnya sudah main!" teriaknya memanggil kedua magnaenya yang juga sama excitednya ketika mendengar suara bass Chanyeol. Mereka berebutan menuju ruang TV meski dengan wajah yang sama-sama mengantuk.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" dan mereka kembali berteriak histeris.

"Bisakah seseorang meminta film ikan-ikan kecil itu di musnahkan? Aku membencinya" Baekhyun mengucek-ucek matanya sambil berjalan gontai ke dapur. Sungguh ia tak menyukai ke gilaan ketiga bocah—entahlah—yang selalu berteriak histeris hanya karena film yang berisi ikan-ikan dan mahluk laut.

"Haik haik haik haik" dan sepertinya film itu sudah merusak kewarasan ketiga rekan kerjanya—membuat ketiganya tertawa aneh seperti saat ini.

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah terseok, matanya terlihat menghitam—ia memang lelah dan ia butuh tidur sebentar lagi. Ia mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol yang entah pada siapa. "Ahjussi, bisakah aku memintamu menarik peredaran film yang berisikan sebuah sponge kuning bodoh dan bintang laut pink idiot sebagai tokoh utamanya karena merusak kewarasan tiga diantara kami?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan jempol pada Luhan—sepertinya Luhan telah melakukan permintaannya. Tinggal tergantung apakah ahjussi yang dimaksud bisa menghentikan peredaran film yang sangat di gilai oleh author sendiri.

%ika. Zordick%

Kali ini Sehun menarik nafasnya, dia menjitak sesekali kepala Kai di hadapannya. "Kau ini sungguhan bodoh, pantas saja Kris marah sekali padamu"

Terdiam—Kai hanya menyesali dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Si lelaki berkulit Tan itu bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan lututnya, terlihat sekali ia serba salah. "Kau tidak peka, bodoh, idiot.. ahh—apa kata yang cocok dengan mu sebenarnya kkamjong. Aisshh!" Sehun menahan amarahnya.

Benar saja, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu sebodoh ini. Ketika Kris—lelaki yang di sukai oleh Kai yang siapapun tahu juga menaruh perhatian teramat sangat pada hmm—si hitam idiot—menurut Sehun mulai mendekatinya dengan gampangnya Kai mengatakan "Hei, bisakah kau memperhatikan dimana kau bicara" dengan nada yang ketus dan terkesan—songong.

Sehun bahkan bersedia membuat tampang tampannya cengo seketika ketika mendengar Kai berkata tersebut pada seseorang yang paling menjaga image di grup mereka. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Kai memelas, sebenarnya dia bingung.

Ayolah, ia bisa mengingat bagaimana Kris menatapnya tajam tapi penuh rasa sakit hati di sana saat ia menolak tadi. Oh bodohnya kau Kim Jongin, bukankah usahamu selama ini adalah menarik perhatiannya dan ketika dia memberikan perhatiannya kau malam berbicara dengan gesture manly mu "Bisakah kau memperhatikan dimana kau bicara?"

"Bisakah kau memperhatikan dimana kau bicara?"

"Bisakah kau memperhatikan dimana kau bicara?"

"Bisakah kau memperhatikan dimana kau bicara?"

Seolah menjadi momok, suaranya sendiri terus terngiang dibenaknya. Dia sungguh menyesal mengatakan hal tersebut pada seorang Kris yang begitu ia kagumi sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu memeluknya ketika di terjang beberapa fans fanatik. Dia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana seorang Kris yang terlihat begitu tangguh di matanya.

Ya... Kris yang melindunginya.

Ia sangat hapal bagaimana dekapan hangat Kris menyelimuti tubuhnya di tengah terjangan para fans yang begitu banyak. Ia juga hapal harum tubuh Kris yang tercium maskulin di hidungnya. Oh Kim Jongin kau bahkan masih mengingat mantra yang di ucapkan Kris di telingamu "Aku akan melindungimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi jangan takut"

Ada yang tidak percaya itu?

Oh.. Shit!

Bahkan Oh Sehun yang mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai sahabat Kkamjong yang sexy dan terlihat luar biasa itu tak percaya bahwa Kris bisa membuat Kai yang begitu terlihat kokoh menjadi begitu lemah dan butuh perlindungan.

What The Hell!

Percayalah, Sehun bahkan menyemburkan bubble tea yang baru saja ia beli ke wajah tampan Kai ketika mendengar cerita terkesan mustahil itu. Ada yang bertanya mengapa Sehun harus begitu lebay merespon hal tersebut. Ada tiga fakta.

Pertama. Garis bawahi, Kris adalah salah satu member idaman para uke. Dari wajah, gesture, perwatakan, ya... dia idaman dan Sehun bersedia bersumpah ia pernah tersipu malu ketika Kris menatapnya.

Kedua. Garis bawahi kembali, Kai adalah member penggoda iman yang terkesan manly, sexy, mempesona meski sedikit kekanakan dan hyperaktif. Siapa yang tak tahu bahwa banyak yang harus bersedia memiliki pemikiran kotor berkesan "dewasa" dan mengalami mimpi yang dadakan ketika melihat Kai yang menari. Ah—perlu kita cetak tebal, tanpa atasan.

Ketiga, SEORANG KRIS BEGITU MEMPERHATIKAN KAI DAN MELAKUKAN GOMBALAN MURAHAN DENGAN MEMANFAATKAN KESEMPITAN KEMUDIAN KAI MENDEDIKASIKAN DIRINYA TEPAT SETELAH KEJADIAN ITU SEBAGAI "UKEEEE" Ah... Sehun bisa gila.

Sehun melirik sang sahabat yang masih betah mempelototi foto Kris yang ada di tangannya. Demi rambutnya yang memiliki sejuta warna dan sejuta kreasi, mengapa sahabatnya ini terlihat begitu mengidolakan Kris? "Kai..." panggil Sehun yang hanya di jawab gumaman dari Kris.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya untukmu" lanjut Sehun yang membuat Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan segera menepuk bahu pria kurus itu kuat. "Sialan! Itu sakit" ringis Sehun kemudian.

%ika. Zordick%

Kris menghela nafas, dia melirik ke arah Kai yang hanya memasang wajah tak berminatnya. "Apa kali ini?" tanyanya dingin. Kai bahkan sering berpikir apakah benar lelaki ini mencintainya? Ataukah hanya buah pemikirannya atau hanya sekedar halusinasi akibat dia terlalu lelah menari?

"Apa kau menyukai Luhan hyung?" aisshh... Kai sesungguhnya tak ingin bertanya soal ini, ia ingin melupakannya saja. Tapi sudah sepantasnya ia bertanya soal hal ini ketika melihat betapa lembutnya seorang Wu Yifan pada lelaki tercantik di boyband mereka itu kan?

"Apa pedulimu? Coba tanya dirimu sendiri, kau menyukai Sehun?"

Begitu dingin, Kai tersenyum sungkan. "Sehun sahabatku, hyung. Apa yang perlu kau pertanyakan?". Kris sepertinya memang tak mencintainya seperti yang sering diucapkan Kris padanya selalu.

"Sebaiknya menjauh dari Sehun, aku muak melihat kedekatanmu dengannya"

Nah... boleh Kai bertanya, kapan pertanyaannya akan di jawab? Ia hanya mengangguk. Takut untuk setidaknya menatap mata Kris yang kini melihatnya begitu tajam. "Aku mengerti" itulah kata yang akhirnya terucap.

"Hyung..."

"Ada apa?" Kris bahkan tak menoleh, dia masih fokus buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kai?" Demi Tuhan, Kris memang tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku membencimu" cukup jelas membuat Kris membeku di tempatnya. Ia spontan menutup buku yang dibacanya dan bangkit mendekap tubuh yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi. "Chagi~ kau berbicara apa? Aku minta maaf, jangan seperti itu! Oke~ aku mencintaimu"

Kai menatap tajam Kris, melupakan sosoknya yang harus terlihat ahh—rapuh atau mungkin polos di hadapan sang naga. "Aku ingin di perlakukan adil, biarkan satu dorm tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku" begitu tegas dan kemudian ia pergi begitu saja membiarkan leader berwibawa itu membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

%ika. Zordick%

Pagi yang cerah di dorm Exo, Kai tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya di salah satu sudut ruangan. DO menatapnya jengah. "Ayolah Kai, aku tidak akan melarangmu makan lagi, aku minta maaf" bujuknya—setelah insiden memukul kepala Kai dengan sendok sayur setelah salah satu magnae tersebut tak berhenti meminta tambah sarapan padanya.

"Kau pelit mama" ujarnya dongkol dan hanya di sambut helaan nafas oleh Lay yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Do berdiri. "Kai, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan yang lebih nanti siang" kembali Do memberikan kata-kata pemungkasnya.

Masih tak ingin bergerak, sepertinya Kai masih betah dengan keras kepalanya untuk mogok melakukan perform karena dilarang MAKAN. Oh God! Siapa yang begitu jahat menyuruh sang dancing machine makan? Tentu saja para manusia yang peduli. Salah satu ibu di dorm tersebut. Suho dan beberapa yang lain—dengan maksud kami akan kehabisan kalau dia saja yang makan atau persediaan uang untuk dorm tak sebanyak kalian kira tentu saja.

"Sehun—ah, bantu kami!" Lay berteriak memanggil magnae lain yang sepertinya sama sibuknya menenangkan panda lapar yang juga dalam masa pertumbuhan. Sama halnya—Huang Zi Tao juga dilarang untuk mendapatkan makanan. Exo juga mempunyai masalah soal jatah makanan sama seperti halnya di dorm TVXQ dengan Changmin di dalamnya dan juga di dorm Super Junior dengan Shindong dan Eunhyuk tentunya.

"Kau pikir aku tak sedang sibuk hyung? Seme 'sialan' ku ini juga merengek" pekik Sehun dengan menjeritkan kata 'sialan' dalam benaknya. Bingo! Benar sekali Sehun baru saja berpacaran dengan magnae Exo M yang bertubuh raksasa dengan kelakuan baby kecil. Dia sepertinya mendapat kutukan karena terlalu banyak mengejek Kai yang menjadi uke sehingga ia berada di posisi yang begitu sulit sekarang.

Kris terlihat memasuki ruangan dapur meminta yang lainnya berkumpul di ruang tengah—menunggu sang manejer datang mengumumkan jadwal mereka seminggu ke depan. Lihatlah betapa terkejutnya sang leader ketika melihat Do yang bersimbah air mata berusaha membujuk magnae kekanakan mereka agar tak merajuk lagi padanya.

"Kris?" Lay menunjukkan wajah takutnya saat melihat keberadaan Kris—takut jika pria itu akan membentak Kai dan menyeretnya secara paksa. Kris berjongkok, mengelus surai blonde milik kekasihnya. "Chagi~ nanti siang aku akan mengajakmu makan, bagaimana?" cukup membuat penghuni dorm yang mendengarnya membelalak tak percaya. CHAGI?

"Kau akan membiarkan aku makan sebanyak yang ku mau?" Kai mendongak menatap mata Kris yang begitu teduh menatapnya. Demi Tuhan, Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan ketika itu. Apa hanya pada Kai dia akan begitu?

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan sakit perut setelahnya" lanjut Kris yang hanya diangguki oleh Kai. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, yang lain sudah menunggu"

Kai menurut, dengan wajah ditundukkan karena memerah saat Kris menggenggam tangannya begitu erat di depan yang lain. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin, maaf selalu menyakitimu" dan kata cinta itu terucap dengan lancar.

"Kris dan Kai itu terdengar bodoh" suara Lay membuat beberapa orang tersentak, saat Kris dan Kai menghilang dari dapur. Namun tak bisa di pungkiri—Kai mendengarnya. Hanya tepukan di bahu, "Apa masalahnya? Aku setuju saja jika mereka bahagia" Leader lain—Suho menyela yang menimbulkan desahan menerima dari mulut Lay.

%ika. Zordick%

Hanya sebentar, bahkan Kai nyaris tak merasakan kebahagian atas diri Kris padanya. Dia juga sadar diri—antara dia dan Kris membantang jarak yang sangat besar. "PUK" sebuah tepukan di daratkan oleh Sehun di bahu Kai. Lelaki berkulit Tan itu hanya menarik sang sahabat dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah Sehun di dadanya.

Mereka terluka—ya tidak hanya seorang Kim Jongin yang terluka. Entahlah—dia merasa baik-baik saja jikalau memang pemandangan di hadapannya itu kenyataan. Hanya saja hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum kecil ketika siapa yang di cumbu kekasihnya—Huang Zi Tao, kekasih sahabatnya.

Hancur sudah, bahkan Kai tak tahu apakah hatinya bisa sembuh kembali ketika melihat sahabatnya yang menepuk pundaknya seraya menunjukkan wajah stoicnya—seolah tak ada apapun terjadi, meski kedua magnae itu jelas tahu bahwa mereka sama terlukanya. "Sehun—ah?" suara Kai memecah keheningan diatara keduanya

Bahu Sehun bergetar, mulai terisak ketika Kai mengelus surai blondenya. "Aku tahu kalau dia tak pernah mencintaiku" ujar Sehun ditengah isakkannya.

"Kita hanya kurang beruntung" hanya itu yang dikatakannya dan Sehun sungguh mengerti posisi mereka berdua.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung—ah!" pekik Kai menggema di seluruh dapur yang kini berisikan Luhan dan Lay. Do sendiri sepertinya sibuk menyiapkan album mereka bersama dengan Baekhyun, Chen dan Suho di entertaiment mereka. Chanyeol—siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang dikerjakan oleh bintang iklan Exodent tersebut. Lalu Sehun, ya... move on dari kekasih lamanya dan beralih menjadi seorang stalker dan pangamat Park Chanyeol di dorm. Terkesan konyol bukan.

"Hoi Kai dimana kau meletakkan kaset game yang ku pinjam dari Kyuhyun hyung? Kau mau aku dibunuhnya?" Chanyeol masih sibuk membongkar laci-laci tempat yang mungkin kaset game tersebut berada.

Kai tak terlalu memperdulikannya, "Hei... Chanyeol—ah, jangan lupa kau membereskannya kembali" peringat Xiumin yang sepertinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi dorm.

"Berisik sekali kau hyung, bantu saja aku menemukannya"

"Yack... Pak cendol! Itu kan salahmu sendiri, kau gila meminjam kaset game dari Kyuhyun hyung" celutuk Luhan dari dapur—membuat decakan tak suka Chanyeol terdengar. Ia melirik Sehun yang kini berpura-pura memperhatikan TV. "Magnae, bantu hyungmu ini ok" pintanya

Sehun mencoba berakting sebal, tapi ia mengerjakannya juga. "Hei... dimana Tao dan Kris hyung?" tanya Chanyeol di tengah kegiatannya. Sehun menghentikan kerja tangannya dan suasana menjadi hening. Kini Lay menatap iba lelaki berkulit Tan yang sedari tadi merengek padanya. "Mereka bercinta tepat di telingaku semalam" kekeh Kai sambil tertawa menghilangkan rasa sesak di hatinya.

PLAAKK...

Sebuah jitakan maut dari Xiumin sukses mendarat di kepala Chanyeol. "Sakit hyung" ringisnya—bukannya meminta maaf, Xiumin memeluk magnae mereka—mengelus surainya lembut. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan pertanyaan tabu itu di tempat Sehun dan Kai bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, itu masa lalu" ujar Sehun membentuk bulan sabit pada matanya. "HYUNGGG! AKU LAPAARRRR!" auman Kai kembali terdengar dari dapur.

Ya Tuhan, rasanya Luhan ingin sekali menancapkan pisau ditangannya pada Kai agar pria itu bisa diam sebentar saja. "Berhentilah merengek Kim Jongin! Bantu kami memasak kalau begitu"

"MWO? Kau gila hyung? Kau ingin aku membakar dorm ini?" Kai malah berguling tak jelas di lantai dapur. Lay terkikik dan Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kalau begitu" Lay berjongkong menatap kedalam mata pria yang telentang di lantai dapur. Kai terdiam, wajah Lay terlihat begitu dekat baginya. "Maukah kau mengupas singkong?"

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan pisau hyung" Kai mendudukkan dirinya.

"Dasar payah, begitu saja tidak bisa. Jadi apa yang bisa kau lakukan Kkamjong?" sindir Sehun yang hanya mendapat cengiran bangga Kai. "Tentu saja DANCE! Ayo kita battle dance!" oh yeah... dia melupakan laparnya sejenak.

"Tidak sekarang, diamlah dan bagianmu akan ku tambah" ujar Lay mengacak rambut Kai. YEAHH! JONGIN seolah melihat bidadari ada di dapur dormnya dan menyuruhnya mengupas singkong dan kali ini akan menambah bagian makanannya.

LAY ITU BUKAN MANUSIA

LAY ITU TIDAK MEMBUATNYA BAIK BAIK SAJA

LAY BARU SAJA MEMBUAT JANTUNGNYA BERDEBAR

ZHANG YI XING—SI CHANGSA YANG MENURUT BEBERAPA MEMBER—RADA PIKUN KINI MEMBUAT PIPINYA MEMANAS DAN AURA DISEKITARNYA BERUBAH PINK!

APA YANG TERJADI?

KIM JONGIN AKA KAI AKA KKAMJONG JATUH CINTA DAN BERHASIL MOVE ON DARI KRIS SETELAH NELANGSA BEBERAPA HARI

%ika. Zordick%

"Ya Tuhan, Kai apa yang kau lakukan?" pekikan histeris dari member yang paling menyayangin Kai seperti anaknya sendiri terdengar—Do Kyungsoo hampir saja pingsan di karenakan ulah gila sang Kkamjong.

Baiklah, siapa yang tak tahu ulah Kai yang terbilang jauh dari kata mainstream?

Bisa di tebak apa yang ia lakukan sekarang diatas gedung SM dengan tangan kanannya memegang seekor kucing yang terdeteksi sebagai Heebum dan tangan kirinya sibuk memegang toa. "HOI... KIM JONGIN KEMBALIKAN KUCING HEECHUL HYUNG SEBELUM DIA KEMBALI DARI WAMIL DAN MENGGULAI KITA SEMUA YANG ADA DISINI" teriak Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan ikut-ikutan menggunakan toa. Sepertinya para artis SM sedang melakukan demo kenaikan gaji dan perpanjangan liburan.

"Ya Tuhan.. Ya Tuhan..." terdengar Siwon dan Suho berkomat-kamit bersama.

"DENGAR SEMUA! AKU KIM JONGIN BERDIRI DI SINI UNTUK MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU! ZHANG YI XING HYUNG, JADILAH KEKASIHKU ATAU AKAN KU LEMPAR KUCING INI DARI SINI"

DOEENGG...

Donghae kini menatap horor pada Lay yang menggaruk lehernya bingung. "Ya hyung, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Lay pada senior kesayangannya yang sedang menatapnya horor.

"Oh Kembaranku sudah gila.. dia gila.." Taemin tak berhenti meracau.

"Kau bertanya padaku apa yang harus kau lakukan Zhang Yi Xing?" dahi Donghae berkedut.

"Itu gampang, terima dia agar kita semua tak bernasib sama dengan kucing itu ketika Heechul hyung pulang" dan duo magnae—Kyuhyun dan Sehun menjawab asal namun menohok.

"HEI ALBINO APA AKU SUDAH DI TERIMA?" teriak Kai excited dari atas sana.

Lay, mengambil toa yang ada di tangan Eunhyuk. "Aku menolakmu"

JDEERRR...

Dan silahkan pikirkan apa yang terjadi kemudian.

END

Saya seorang ELF dan saya merasa saya memiliki adik karena lahirnya Exotic. Berhentilah Fanwar. Jadilah ELF yang damai. Malu saat banyak orang yang mengatakan ELF itu labil, hah... saya yang menjadi ELF dari tahun 2006 merasa sangat tak enak hati (hadew bahasa ika)

Kita masih mencinta Super junior dan ka yakin para member Super junior juga menyayangi member Exo seperti adik mereka yang lain. Ingat... mereka satu menejemen artinya sama-sama merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Jadi damailah dan tetap sportif ok!

Tumben dah saya bijak xD

Dengan ini ika zordick mengumumkan dirinya sebagai KaiHun shipper. Bersama dengan sang suami tercinta aka Kim Kibum meminta, siapa nih author Exo? Buatkan KaiHun yeee... please...

Bwahahahaha...


End file.
